Who will save us?
by Itarile
Summary: With one mistake World changed forever... Meet people with special powers and follow their struggle in the future which no one expected... SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In year 2XXX small group of scientist researched human DNR mutations, it was not a big project, they got money just enough to do experiments or research how cells can mutate under genetic modification and viruses. They found some interesting results, however, money quickly ended and because nobody wanted to sponsor them again, research ended. Scientists had to destroy all experimental materials they used, everything except documents. And they did it, or so they thought. In the middle of selection, what should be destroyed one small lab rat escaped the laboratory carrying a virus. That was the beginning of the end. With one small mistake, the world changed.

In the endless city sewer system virus in the rat merged with other viruses and created something that nobody expected. The rat mutated and gained that others did not have, strength, speed and intellect. Rat traveled from sewers into the surface and first one who encountered with her was a boy. It bit him, yet it seemed that virus which changed rat had no effect on the human, until the human fallen ill with the flu. Virus evolved again merging with one sickness, which everybody feared. From boy to the sister, from sister into the school, from school to college it traveled infecting people.

The symptoms were unexpected and different with everybody. Virus itself changed human DNR, one thing that varies in people, because of it virus created something new every time it landed on human. Most common symptoms were extreme pain and coma like state from which many infected people did not wake up and died. Nobody knew why, but virus only infected young people, age varied from ten to twenty-five. Maybe it was natural virus selection or the best place him to reside and multiply in human. The strangest thing was those who wake up gained something that the rat also had – mutations, powers that human never could imagine it varied in from being able to control elements or move incredible speed or many, many other things. Everyone was different. Yet, everything came with a price. Many infected teenagers also changed appearance. It was also different with everybody, but the fact was - their bodies had mutated parts. Small ones big ones it depended on human, someone had different skin, hair, eyes than their prior ones, others gained animal parts or other stuff, yet the normal population panicked. Many young children died and nobody had any clues how to stop virus and yet others saw big opportunities in the Changed ones. Power rules the World. Imagine perfect soldier with supernatural powers and they were children, which could be so easily corrupted. Governments liked such idea and created Facilities. First generation of virus victims became lab rats. It the Facilities young children was brainwashed and trained, older was material for the researches.

The War began. It only lasted one year, but created massive destruction and death. Seeing such horrible consequences all countries created treaty of peace. It seemed as everything went back to normal, but Facilities remained as well as the Virus. With so many dead, it was much rarer case, but it still existed and that was enough to create fear, hostility and anger. Knowing that were was no cure from the mutations and fearing find oneself in the Facilities, Changed ones started to run, hide, and create small communities. Such life was a better than being lab rat or brainwashed human. Everybody knew one simple fact, if you fall into Cleaners, special trained soldiers from the facilities, created for catching Infected, hands and end up in Facility you never see day light ever again as yourself and in worse case scenario end up dead from many, many experiments.

After few years, passed countries cured its War wounds and slowly Changed people communities became bigger. Slowly, year after year, ideas of Rebellion crept back into the mutant's minds. They wanted freedom, they were powerful so why not to fight. Gradually, mutants started to fight back destroying facilities, freeing others, fighting soldiers. Now most powerful rebellious mutant's organization name was Akatsuki. Nobody seemed to know its members appearances, but rumors said that the core members of organization were powerful enough to destroy cities and that their symbol were red cloud in black background. Well that was true. This is the time when one teenager story began…. His name is Deidara…


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

When the last late autumn sunrays fade from the sky, everything changed. The world covered itself with night color blanket. Trees became black, streets dark grey and one by one artificial lights lit up in the city. The night wind started to whisper his melodies playing with last dry leafs on bare plants and the ground. Temperature quickly dropped and you could see white steam puffs coming from every living creature. Everyone could sense the inventible arriving of winter hanging in the air. It was just a matter of time, when rain would change into snow, yet nobody cared about it anymore. To people nature changes became unnoticeable like any other insignificant stuff, but not to him. Cold, snow, rain, wind always mean - find a shelter if you want to survive.

Going into dirty dark alley, he tightly wrapped outworn leather coat around his body trying not to lose warmth and hid his face into the big hood. Such small actions helped strange male blend with the surroundings and remain unnoticed to unfriendly eyes. He walked around in the darkness searching for uncertain place in small back alleys. Sometimes his steps echoed from the walls and time to time stranger stopped to make sure, that nobody followed him. Avoiding lights and busy streets male explored one area by another, but it was late night when he found what he was looking for. It was small dirty metal door in neglected building. Stranger knew he was in the right place, by the black graffiti mark on the wall, near entrance. When male stretched glowed hand to open the door tingling sense in the back of the neck informed him, he was not alone. Quickly turning around he blocked incoming blow from dark figure, avoided punch from another and spinning around kicked into one of the opponent ribs, sending him on the ground.

'Stop!' silently shouted standing figure 'Who are you?' asked he pointing a gun at him.

'I'm searching shelter for the night' said male showing his hand to the stranger 'I mean no harm.'

'We don't need any strangers' female voice came from the figure on the ground. 'Go were you going and nobody will be injured.' she spat standing up from wet pavement.

'I am not a stranger' he sighed 'It is cold outside and I am tired can we have this conversation anywhere else?' male asked trying to see figures in the dark. He waited a bit as they communicated with each other.

'If you are not a stranger, I think you know the rules?' male figure asked and turn on small flashlight. Darkness disappeared from the tiny light and stranger saw male and female in front of him. They were wearing dark clothes from head to toe and face covering half masks. Male pointed flashlight into him, while female pointed gun, apparently waiting for something. He sighed again dreaming about hot cup of coffee or warm bed and took of his hood revealing long blonde hair tied up in half ponytail. Slowly he brushed away hair strand from left eye showing it to the couple.

'Ok' said uncertain female lowering the gun and taking out small phone 'you can come in' she surly murmured and made a call.

'Finally' Deidara smiled as they opened metal door. There was narrow stairs into the basement illuminated by few dirty lamps on the ceiling. It seemed that the stairs were endless. They went deeper and deeper into the ground and somehow it got warmer and warmer than outside. At the stair end Deidara found out why, they were connected with thermal line under the city. Following the marks on wall, Deidara walked seeing small hidden cameras and scan rays placed in the dirty corners, until he reached the final destination, another metal door. He knocked, waited, then knocked again and somebody opened the door with a loud cracking noise. It was a teen dressed in black cargo pants, black long sleeved mesh t-shirt and dirty green vest. His black hair was tied up into high spiky ponytail. Looking at Deidara he scratched head and yawned.

'New guy?' asked. Deidara nodded.

'My name is Shikamaru, follow Me.' he sighed and muttered something similar to 'bothersome...' going through narrow and confusing hallways he spoke 'we don't have much supplies today so do not expect anything good. Now there is about twenty of us, including ones like me, who live here everyday, but it is a quite a large number, so throw your stuff anywhere where you find free space. Also take this' Shikamaru gave him small creasy paper 'it is a plan of underground. Please do not lose it because you will get lost quickly. Finally here we are.' teen gave a smile 'Home sweet home. Take care.' He waved and walked around corner.

What Deidara saw in front of him was large underground hall. It was divided into few sections: one where people were sleeping, second with a tables and chairs, third was something like small kitchen and others were just free space. He immediately counted four exits from hall and about fifteen occupants. Their age varied from teens to kids, but he also saw one or two young adults. They sat or stood in different places around room talking silently or sleeping, some were gathered in small groups, yet nobody cared about his arrival. Especially avoiding others Deidara walked to one of the free beds, dropped his backpack on ground, took off his coat placing it on bed end and lie down on lumpy mattress. He was so tired that sleep took him after few minutes, but it was restless sleep, because like many other times he dreamed.

Everything happened on his seventeen birthday. Until that fateful day, his life was almost perfect. He had loving family, maybe a bit annoying little sister, bunch of friends in school. He even had crazy fan girls club dedicated to him. However, everything changed in mere seconds when clock struck twelfth hour of his seventeen birthday. With the last clock beat, he woke up feeling strange as if something was not right with his body. It felt like hot air waves were going from head to toe bringing stinging pain into the skin. As minutes passed that feeling became so intense that he started to scream. Every part of muscles hurt like someone was pouring acid on them. He crashed in the bed covered in thin layer of sweat. He hadn't waited long for his parents to come. They rushed into his room awakened from his screams of pain.

'Honey, what's wrong?' his mother asked with worry kneeling beside his bed.

'Everything hurts...' Deidara managed to moan 'It hurts so much...'

'I will call ambulance' his father said and quickly left the room.

'Deidara you are burning up' she caressed his skin.

However, to him it did not look like he had a fever, it was as if his blood was boiling inside. Then a bit later pain subsided, but Deidara still couldn't think clearly. He felt dizzy and lost in the black fog that covered mind like blanket. Blanked had holes, blonde still could hear mother and feel her touch, he just did not see it, and could not response. Deidara realized his body gone numb and recently experienced fire now became cold. It was like instead of fire he was covered in ice. Maybe he was dying, Deidara did not know, but the fact that he still had few senses proved it wrong. Mother was crying so teen wondered how he looked now. Like the dead person - ice cold, maybe. Deidara wanted to scream that everything is all right, but couldn't.

Time went by and he heard new sounds. Finally, ambulance came. They definitely knew what was wrong with him. Hope bubbled inside, but then he heard unfamiliar voices talking, hope changed into despair.

'What was wrong with my boy?' mother screamed with tears in her voice 'tell me why he is so cold…'

'Please, could you all wait here and we take care of your son. Be patient.' gentle male voice soothed her

Now Deidara could sense unknown hand touches and other strange senses doctors given him.

'What do you think?' one asked 'this is certainly virus symptoms. Look at him. Intense pain, now coma like state, it is virus.'

'Take the blood sample and we will se. If it is virus we also had to take sister, this boy could infect her too.'

Deidara was in panic. No he was not sick with the virus… he was not, it is mistake. He could not see his family again. They send him will into Facility. No, no, no… Deidara saw how the infected teenagers looked then they came home, like broken dolls. Brain washed, zombie like, with changed and altered personalities. He felt stab in the arm.

'Don't touch me, no, no…' he screamed, but no voice came out.

'Get the Cleaners' male said 'we have new victim, if he do not die we would have new experiment material.'

'No…no…no…' Deidara panicked and suddenly he could move. Change came suddenly, one second he was cold and numb other he jumped from the bed scaring everybody in the room.

'Don't touch me!' teen shouted backed in the corner looking at the two men.

'Everything is alright, we are not going to hurt you…' said one man steadily going closer

'Deidara, honey, they will not hurt you. You were sick, those man's came from the Hospital' mom said trying to calm him lingering in the doorway.

Deidara knew it was a lie, he heard them talking and something in their postures made him uneasy, his instincts screamed danger. Looking around room, he saw his parents and sister near the door watching him with confusion in eyes. One of the men slowly put his hand behind back, eyes darting across room. Deidara could see small drops of sweat forming on his forehead.

'Don't go anywhere near me!' teen almost growled, but his mouth went dry from panic and nausea 'step away…' he swayed a bit and leaned into the wall for support. In mere seconds when his vision blurred Deidara saw men attacking. He yelled and trashed in strong arms, while other man hold syringe near his arm.

'Hold him still!' he grumbled

'No, no, no don't touch me!' Deidara struggled with all his might. Feeling small sting in the arm teen screamed in panic. Suddenly, his whole body started to burn again. He closed eyes, it was like the burn experienced lying in the bed, but this time it didn't hurt. Fire spread in the veins. It felt hot, it clashed in the body searching a way out and finally it erupted in the room. It bursts into flames of destructions, combusting everything it touched. Deidara gasped it felt so good to let it out until he heard screams and opened eyes.

Everything around him burned. Raw red flames danced on the furniture's and licked walls. He saw five in almost unrecognizable fashion burned bodies and he knew where his family lied. The sickening scent of burning flesh surrounded him and teen vomited on the floor coughing out bitter taste of smokes. Deidara trembled looking at the corpses, he killed them. Despair crawled into his skin and flames seemed reacted to it annihilating every surface. It didn't hurt him. To him flames were warm and friendly. Deidara knew that somebody noticed the fire so he ran, ran out of the building, into the street, into the city. Behind him, his previous life and house exploded and burned to the ground, leaving nothing except ashes.


	3. Chapter 3

Three silent sets of footsteps echoed from the ground in almost completely hollow tunnel. Only small light streams from flashlights dispelled pitch black darkness just enough to see the dirty path. Everything else was covered in black veil. Travelers were silent, they had no need to talk, but the never-ending sound of flowing and dripping water surrounded them, reminding that they were in unpleasant place. It seemed that group walked without any particular destination but in reality, they had very specific place in mind – one of the shelters in the city thermal line. One of the three walking people was silently humming happy and very annoying melody, another walked with no visible signs of anything in his face and last one very displeased with the current situation.

Sasori Akasuna hated sewers. The smell, dirty water, molds and mosses on the damp walls, that annoying sound of gurgling water and never leaving moisture in the air. Actually growing up near the desert affected his likings. Sasori loved intense heat and sun, the smell of heated sand with no drop of water, so hot that he could see rippling surfaces above the ground and mirages in the horizon. Twenty years passed, but he still could remember it.

Sasori was six then he got sick. His parents didn't care about the Virus so they were glad then he got better with no visible mutations on body and life flown like always. They lived in tiny house in big city outskirts near the dessert. His mother was a dolls maker and had small shop in the city, father worked with wood furniture's. They had enough money to live a quiet life and Sasori was happy. He always got new toys and special made dolls from mother and he could play with neighbourhood boys in the yard. Now he could not remember their faces, but he could never forget mother face then he first time showed his active powers.

That day rained. It was rare and happy occasion in the dessert, but to him it was boring. He hated anything wet and sitting in the house all day was even worse. To escape boredom he watched how mother made new doll in the workshop. For him it was like personal wonderland. The shelves of finished and unfinished dolls smell of wood and paint, a lot of small parts of doll bodies, accessories and many different things in one place. Watching how the new dolls were born in concentrated mother hands was also very interesting. With care she sculpted, carved, painted and quickly new doll would appear in this world. That day he played on the ground with new toy car until he saw one doll on the end of the top shelf. That was an old doll, maybe one of mother first one's he didn't know. It was a Joker. He had red hair with skin length bangs on both sides and green glass eyes in the pale white face. He wore black tailcoat with gold buttons and black pants. Joker also had green ribbon tied in bow around the neck, small black top hat, decorated with feathers, white gloves and black boots with golden buckles. Everything was covered with dust so colours had grey shade. Sasori wanted to take a closer look but couldn't reach the shelf.

'Mommy, could you….' boy tried to ask, but she didn't hear him 'mom' he tried again this time holding on her skirt for attention.

'Not now Sasori, I have to finish this.' she shooed him and concentrated on the work.

Sasori frowned trying to reach that doll. Sitting on the ground boy looked above trying to figure out how to take it. He raised hand and suddenly saw pale almost invisible stings shooting from the fingers to the doll, as it attached to it Joker moved. Smiling Sasori wiggled fingers and doll jumped from the shell into his waiting lap. Redhead coughed as dust reached his nose, yet deciding to ignore it, he silently hummed circus song imagining Joker it in the arena. It seemed that those strange strings helped to move doll like he wanted.

He became a puppeteer without the real threads. With every finger movement Joker danced, rotated and made acrobatic tricks until his mother saw it. Her face paled. She dropped nearly finished work and grabbed Joker throwing it away from him.

'Don't ever do that again!' she shook him by the shoulders with so much force that it hurt. 'Promise me Sasori, never again try to move dolls! Promise me and don't say anything about it to anyone. You can't. understand!' she shouted, but her hands trembled on him.

'I promise…' Sasori stared to cry. It hurt and he didn't do anything wrong just played. 'You broke my Joker!' he wailed looking at shattered doll on the floor.

A year has passed. When boy recovered from the initial shock he got curious. Sasori broke the promise and secretly started to train his powers. He began with dolls, but soon started to play with living things. In the yard he played with butterflies, grasshoppers and other bugs. Redhead realised bugs could move like he wanted, but then he released them they were not damaged. Actually the most joyful discovery was when he moved dead bug. It seemed Sasori could sense every part of its body like his own. Bug was temporally alive by his power.

Then one day someone saw him. Even now he didn't know who it was, but that changed everything. Cleaners came the same night. Sasori already had been sleeping as loud bang echoed trough the house. He got out of the bed and went to the stairs. Stopping in the middle of it, he saw them. A group of people with black outfits, they had various weapons and guns.

At the same time he stooped on the stairs his mother ran into corridor. Her night gown billowed around the ankles. Father followed behind her.

'You will not take him!' she screamed at people 'stay away from my child, we done nothing wrong!' mother was hysteric and father tried to restrain her. Then she saw redhead standing on the stairs

'Sasori run! They came to take you!' she shouted, broke out of the father hold and crashed into the Cleaners.

'Neutralize her.' the order was given and boy saw his mother body falling on the ground, in few seconds father also fell.

Pure fear ran in the child veins. It seemed that his legs were from stone. Sasori couldn't move, but seeing mother lying on the ground he ran. From the stairs into the kitchen and then into the back yard, yet he fell over. The scent of damp ground surrounded him, but Sasori also smelled blood and felt pain from grazed knees and palms. Suddenly big hand grasped him.

'Stay away from me!' boy cried out wriggling from the hold, but it was no use.

In that moment Sasori wished anything to help him escape and that wish came true. His powers responded to the plea. Looking at the fingers boy saw not the almost invisible strings, but black sharp wires shining like silver. With one movement he moved hand and was free.

Pain filled scream came from the black figure who hold him. Sasori cut of that man hand. Seeing that man collapsed on the ground trying to stop blood, Sasori backed off and ran again in the opposite direction. Then he felt small sting in the back of neck. The world quickly blurred. It was the last time he saw home.

Next thing he remembered was waking up in the strange place. It was small white room with bed, table and chair in it. Boy still wore the same pyjamas from home and he was barefoot, yet his scrapes were covered in bandages. The strangest thing Sasori felt was emptiness in the chest, like some important part of him was missing. His powers. Later he knew that the building, walls and almost everything had barriers, preventing mutants from using their gifts. It was created with many experiments on the Blockers.

Soon redhead realised, he was in the one of the Facilities. A few first days there was not the worst, because he was still a child. One doctor checked his health, powers, mutations, took blood and other samples. Then he got grey overall like everyone else and metal collar on the neck with the number, also microchip in the right upper hand, allowing scientists to know everything about him from the body functions to the strength levels and many other things. Later the hell began.

Facilities were covered children killing machines. It was like endless cycle where only the strongest survived. In section he was staying Sasori never saw children older then ten.

First year was kind of simple. He got daily schedule, it included a lot of physic exercises, martial arts and normal school curriculum's. As he got older schedule changed adding more classes like weapon control, mutant power training, in special made areas, intelligence courses and many other things. As good as it sounded it also had a dark side.

The death matches, duels one on one, games where only one survived. They were being thought how to kill in more than one way. Time was crucial on children, because not only they didn't have a childhood, but were raised as perfect soldiers or monsters like any normal people would see.

Yet Sasori survived and became human crafted monster that everybody feared. And they knew what to fear. In the first challenge where he should have died Sasori discovered true puppets master power. Not only he could control a living or dead person, but the dead mutant was even better. Redhead could use their mutant powers like his own, or simply strengthen wires on will into diamond cutting strings and kill everybody with a few finger moves. In worse scenarios were his usual tactics not worked Sasori used martial arts and weapons. He killed without mercy or emotions. He didn't even have those. Small memories of love, warmth, family, everything was erased and replaced with hate, cruelty and perfect combination of loyalty. He lived in Facility until the age of sixteen, doing their dirty deeds and Sasori didn't even realised that life could be different.

Then his fifteen birthday came, Sasori was transferred into another Facility section where older children lived and life changed. There he met a boy who did not fear him. His name was Raiden, a total opposite to Sasori. Raiden had big greyish blue eyes, pale skin and short spiked ice blonde hair. Unlike Sasori even then he had to be cruel Raiden was not avoiding emotions. When he could teen smiled, when he was sad cried, unlike any other kid in Facility void of emotions. He was one and last friend Sasori had in a long time. Raiden controlled electricity and he also had a secret. Electric boy remembered what was like to be outside and live normal life. Raiden's only goal was to escape and it didn't matter what it could cost.

First time Sasori hear that, he immediately wanted to report about rebelled member, but something in the Raiden eyes didn't let him. It was trust, believe and friendship. Soon after that he joined forces with Raiden and started create an escape plan even if it was meaningless to him. From that day Sasori little by little learned about new emotions. With Raiden's help he smiled, discovered gentleness, compassion, trust and guilt. He should had known that everything was to perfect. One day they went into living hell.

Sasori didn't want to think about it anymore. About that stain of blood on his hands he could not remove or atone. About Raiden's death which rested on his shoulders, painful moment that changed his life once again. Even now if he taken the path of revenge it didn't matter, nothing mattered. One more time he became a monster, a killer, nothing but a shell of the teen Raiden knew.

Sad small smile spread and lingered on Sasori face, he missed Raiden. Nothing was going to change that especially not some unknown brat who would become his new partner. A brat they were dispatched to find and bring back to Leader. A new change…


	4. Chapter 4

Drip drop drip drop… Sasori growled inside that sound driven him mad. Small smile, from before, vanished like blown out candle. 'Well one of us seems happy… good for him to have affinity with water…' he thought looking at Kisame's back. As for Itachi he newer knew what that man was thinking. Raven was like stone wall you can't cross, never showing any unnecessary emotions. He was mysterious, intelligent prodigy and silent type of guy with blank face and yet he was a very strong asset in their organization.

'How long do we need to walk in this hell?' Sasori gave a silent sigh. As if Kisame heard his unspoken thought he asked

'Say… Itachi, are we close to the point?'

'Hn' answer came meaning that they were close, or that was what Sasori decoded from the grunt. They were already used to Raven's speech habit. After a few minutes tunnel started to alter.

'Finally' Sasori thought 'a scenery change'.

Little by little, moisture on the walls vanished and air became dryer. That meant travelers were close to the thermal line. They just needed to find a tunnel, which crossed with it.

When group passed into the line, the change was clearly visible. Tunnel was wider, air dry and hot, it had open pipes above their heads and on walls. Some of pipes were small, others almost as big as thirty centimeters wide. Sometimes they released hot steam that filled the small space between walls. In addition, darkness disappeared from repeatedly placed small lamps; it spread creepy red light every few meters, but it was still better that nothing. Redhead relaxed a bit, that was so much better than sewers. Still Sasori irritation did not disappear, the thought of getting a new partner was like a salt on the wound.

Itachi stopped and turned around facing them. He searched something in his pocked and took out two pieces of paper.

'Here take it, it is a map. Remember it.' he gave him and Kisame small yellowish paper sheet. Redhead curiously looked at it; it was a mess down here. Tunnels crossed and turned, twisted and overlaid with one another and with the sewer system. It was remains from the old city system with small and wide tunnels and big halls between them. Now he knew why this place was chosen for a shelter, it was a perfect place to hide something like small community of mutants. With Itachi guiding them trough a labyrinth, they walked a few minutes until he stopped near the old and rusty metal door.

'We are here' he reached for the door and stroked its surface with small frown formed on face. Sasori looked where Itachi's hand lay. Something was wrong metal looked deformed.

'It's still warm' Itachi whispered.

'Someone melted the gaps' Kisame looked closer at the door gaps and took out big sword from the sheath on his back.

They all visibly tensed waiting for something to happen, listening for some sound that did not belong here. Yet it was silent, so silent that it seemed that silence was humming in the dark. Itachi nodded to Sasori and they took positions on different sides of the door. Sasori stood directly in front of the entrance. He took one breath in and with one quick movement, silver wire shot out of his finger and connected with the door. It seemed wire cut something much softer than steel and iron. In few seconds doors collapsed in big chunks of metal.

What they first saw was a complete darkness and then came the smell. Whiff of blood and stench of something very sour and at the same time sweet like badly burned meat. Sasori frowned and immediately started to breath through the mouth until he got used to the smell.

'It was a raid' Sasori concluded from the smell of death 'someone got burn…'

'Kisame' Itachi nodded to big man 'go and take a look at the security system, take everything usable and destroy everything else. This was a Cleaners raid, but they obviously failed, we had no time to remain here, also contact Leader, may he send others to the near shelters for the search of any witnesses. Sasori with me, we will follow our person, I think he was the one who killed Cleaners, I hope he is still alive…' they stepped into the darkness leaving Kisame behind.

Moving silently through the pith black hall was like swimming in the ink, but Itachi knew where he was going. By reaching the wall and following it, they found damaged doors and only one was open to an exit outside. It was straight narrow and long tunnel. Walking in the quick pace, they reached its end, a crossing. In one side again were small red thermal line lamps, the other side was dark.

'Which turn?' Sasori asked 'we can split up…'

'No' Itachi answered taking out a flashlight. He turned it on and looked around. Small light landed on rough and dirty stone's surfaces. He paced a little forth and back between tunnels. Sasori looked at what Raven did, but he didn't help mainly, because for this mission Itachi was their captain. It was a bit selfish, but that was the only way he could disobey Leader command, on the other hand, he did not really knew much about tunnels, unlike Itachi.

Sasori gaze lazily followed flashlight light.

'Whait!' he suddenly shouted and grabbed flashlight from the pocket. Pointing it at the spot Itachi was a second ago redhead declared 'blood…'

A small almost black drop gleamed in the light and a little bit further was more those sinister drops.

'This way' he shown direction and they went even deeper into the sewer beast mouth.

Following blood trail was difficult, those drops were so small, that it was hard to find them in the dark, but also that was good or bad news, because whatever left them was not seriously injured.

However, after few minutes on the trail Sasori got restless. His instincts started to scream that something was not right and farther they went it got even worse. Glancing at Itachi he also saw bits of uneasiness, maybe it was claustrophobia, but feeling in his guts said otherwise. The air in the tunnel became humid and cold and with every step Sasori felt like slowly dipped in the lukewarm water. Suddenly he realized, it was a familiar sensation. The only ones who could sometimes give this particularly vibes were Blockers.

'Stop!' he breathed out blocking Itachi path 'Blocker' he motioned at the end of tunnel, where they could see some changing in the lightning. It was another hall, a cross stop of the all underpasses. Itachi eyes immediately bled red.

Sasori took a step back from the Raven restraining intention to shudder. Those piercing cold red eyes were one of Itachi powers… Illusions, he could create them so real that reality would change without any notice, but not only that, it gave him a better sight, Itachi could see clear view of long distances and observe even the smallest details. As if that was not enough Raven was a genius, a prodigy of his family… an Uchiha. Very dangerous person to mess with, yet Sasori had his own tricks; everyone in their organization had them. If they hadn't they wouldn't survive.

'It's like a bubble' raven said not looking at him, 'it only reaches the end of the tunnel, mainly focusing on the hall, so we can come a bit closer.'

At the tunnel end, they saw what lay almost two floors below them. It was a round hall with a lot of exits, water pipes and holes. Murky water was everywhere, flowing in streams on the ground, falling from the pipes and walls, gurgling into the system of sewers. In the middle of it was a path with a small island, leading into different paths and they stood all above it. In the middle of that were Cleaners and Blocker.

'I'll take care of her, you do something about others.' said Itachi extending his hand as if reaching some invisible wall. His blood red eyes had black markings inside and Sasori knew what Itachi was about to do…

Number 505 was tired. Her head and body hurt trying to maintain such big deprivation bubble on the hall as if that was not enough They given her an order to search for an individual mutant. The one she met before with such warm power…fire, which she had to put out.

Orders, orders and more orders Number 505 lived only with that, but now it felt like she was on the verge of the overload. Too much noise, too much echo and vibrations of water too much everything for her little brain. Everything that was in the bubble sent signals and every unusual disturbance was notified. If needed everything was reported to the warden.

Even if she was tired girl focused her mind sending consciousness further and further into the labyrinth. She had one purpose to find escaped mutants, priority one with the power of fire. Suddenly her wall was scraped. Something wandered outside her bubble ant touched its surface. Strangely that touch gave her a warm sense and longing for something she forgotten log time ago. In her mind flicked a piece of memory… a woman with peach like skin, sun kissed yellow hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Even a small glimpse made girl crippled eyes sting. It was also hard to swallow as if something was stuck in the throat. Number 505 realized that she wanted to cry, but could not. She did not have eyes, just power of senses.

A vision was like a dream unreal and shimmering. Girl concentrated all powers on that spot of warmth looking for a presence. Woman was there just outside a wall, above her. It seemed she spoke, because her lips moved, but girl couldn't hear anything. Yet she wanted to hear that voice like proof that woman was real, not a memory inside mind. After looking at her few minutes and analyzing it girl did not feel any evidence that it was something wrong. Finally, first time in her life Number 505 decided to disobey orders. Making her voice sound dull and bored girl told a lie to Cleaners near her

'I feel some disturbance in the tunnels, but I can't reach it, it's too far away. I need to be somewhere higher. Best would be there' she pointed finger two floors above her.

'Finally' male growled near her 'I just thought that you are useless. Go where you want, but I need to see you and be quick about it, because my patience is running out. We need to move not to linger in this shit hole! Move!' irritated he pushed her on floor. Girl got up and relaying on the sense of sound climbed stairs up. The closer she got to the right tunnel the warmer she felt. It was such good feeling. When girl reached destination woman smiled and she smiled too, it was something she did very rarely. Woman stretched out her hands inviting for embrace…

Now Number 505 did not care if woman was a vision, memory or trap… It did not matter, because all she wanted was just to feel warm human touch, without malice, anger, pain or indifference… just one touch…Small girl smiled and lowered her walls melting in the experience she forgotten long time ago…

'I'm sorry…' man holding her whispered.

'Thank you…' Number 505 smiled even if the pain in the chest was incredible and blood poured down trough the clothes 'thank…you…' in those word she put everything she could, gratitude, relief, joy… it felt too good to be true…finally she was free…

Sasori looked at the girl as she smiled to Itachi. It was like looking at something forbidden. From someone who was used like a tool, girl became just a small broken child. And yet from that small smile air around them radiated. He wondered what she was looking at him. What deceitful vision Itachi gave her, if she smiles like that. As small girl melted in Itachi embrace Sasori felt stab in his chest and then Itachi put dagger trough her heart. He closed eyes when girl whispered broken thank you. He saw too many children living like this, he almost became one of them, but it was already too late to help them. Almost every time killing a child living like this was a mercy, to end their existence, but also every time it felt like cruel irony of life. Itachi almost lovingly lowered girl's body on the ground; her face was serene like sleeping if not the blood on the clothes. It was a first time Sasori witnessed such act of emotions from Itachi, but when Raven draw out his katana from the holster on the back his expression changed. Sasori knew it was time to hunt. Slaughter those who have poisoned mutants life, those who used children like tools… Yes, it was time to shed blood and this time he would do it slowly and painfully. Partners exchanged silent nods and jumped down…charging to kill…


End file.
